Famous Best Friend
by AntiThalico
Summary: Percy Jackson is a soon to be famous actor after his best friend Annabeth Chase persuaded him profoundly. Percy's fame is rocketing and Annabeth is by his side the whole time. Annabeth has a whole on her hands when you have Percy Jackson as a best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Famous Best Friend

**SUMMARY: Percy Jackson is a soon to be famous actor after his best friend Annabeth Chase persuaded him profoundly. When Percy's fame is rocketing Annabeth is by his side the whole time. Annabeth has to deal with a whole lot with Percy Jackson as her best friend. Especially the Percabeth fan club. I mean they're just friends... right?**

I thought of this story in a dream and decided to turn it into a story but using Percy and Annabeth. Enjoy and review. Pretty please? ;)**On with the story!** BTW (Annabeth and Percy are both 17 years old)

Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

Today is the day I made my Seaweed Brain try out for the movie The Lottery's Curse. He wanted to become an actor and believe me he had the skill and the talent to become one. His looks didn't hurt either. He was auditioning for the part of a 17 year old boy named Nate Johnson who had nothing and was living on the streets until one day he comes across a lottery ticket and won the lottery.

He didn't want to but believe me I made him and I wouldn't take no for an answer.

**Friday:**

The Friday before his audition he was very nervous. We sat at our usual two person table. Percy was the jock who loved swimming and I was the nerd who wanted to become an architect a "God" (Well that's how Rachel Dare put it) as a best friend. As I sat down I received some glares from some very UGLY make up plastered faces. I ignored them and talked to Percy about the audition.

"You ready for tomorrow?" I said to Percy with actual excitement

"No I don't want to do it Wise Girl!" Percy said very enthusiastically

"Well to bad Kelp Head," I said to Percy as I watched him pick at the unappetizing cafeteria food. "Acting is your dream and YOU know it!"

"Yea it is..," Percy said uncertainly "But what if I don't get the part?"

"You will!" I said. I really did think he would get the part. "Just put on a white cheerful smile, state your name, take the script, breath, and act. When Percy acts you would think he was the son of some famous actor. But nope his mom, Sally, is a novelist and his step dad Paul is an English teacher at our school.

**Saturday:**

Percy and I were in the room with about 50 other guys. But I knew Seaweed Brain would get the part. Everyone's name was called except for Percy's. Some came out with blue card but most of them came out with black. I wonder if black was good or bad.

"Percy Jackson." A lady with a no nonsense personality and a blouse with a pencil skirt came out calling Percy's name. I give him a giant hug.

"I would wish you luck but you won't need it." I said as Percy smiled at me and walked to the door as Mrs. Pencil Skirt led him down the hall way.

**Percy's POV **

There were 3 men sitting at a table while I was standing.

"Hi I am the director Nick Elodeon," Pointing to the two men beside him "These are the co-authors of the best-selling book The Lottery's Curse."

"Cool," was my only reply

The woman with the skirt handed me a script with the cover The Lottery's Curse in big BLOCK style lettering.

"Start on page 34 when Nate Johnson actually finds the ticket," Nick Elodeon said.

I started reading.

**The Lottery's Curse page 34**

**I was walking down the street when I saw a crumbled piece of paper that changed my life.**

**I thought it was money so being the hungry homeless person I am picked it up. But no it wasn't money it was the winning lottery ticket. **

**I knew it was the winning one because I overheard it on one of those big TV screens New York has on certain buildings. **

**I ran as fast as I could to the nearby Quick Trip gas station almost losing my balance many of times. **

**I walked into Q.T and the man looked surprised at the numbers he was looking at.**

**I heard the music that clarified something I already knew.**

**I Nate Johnson have won the lottery.**

**But winning the lottery isn't everything people think it is. It curses you.**

**This is the story of how the N.Y Lottery changed my life**

Three pairs of eyes stared back at me with wide eyes. I sighed I did horrible. I got a red ticket then walked out. I sat back down with Annabeth without a word and ignored her frantic "What did they say! What did they say?" I just told her a simple you'll see.

Nick Elodeon came out and said "Black tickets your out of here sorry." Grumbling people with black tickets walked out. "Blue tickets you will either have a very small part or be extras." I waited for him to say red tickets you did SO bad you are banned from acting forever. But no he didn't. Instead he said this:

"Red tickets!" joy twinkling in Nick's eyes. "You got the part"

**Annabeth's POV**

He did it I told him he would. He got the part! The Nick guy went over and talked to Percy about meeting the cast and crew, filming, table reads, and dates and time.

I have been friends... excuse me BEST FRIENDS with Percy Jackson before he became famous. This is the story of how I, Annabeth Chase have a famous best friend.

Should I continue?

Review Please! At least 5 reviews before I update again. I have faith that I will get at least 5. I was trying to make this chapter 1,000 words long. I know it's dumb to have 3 stories going at once but couldn't help it I needed to type this story out before I lose the idea. So any idea on what I should do next?

Check out my other stories! Please review. It will take only like 10 seconds of your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, way past my 5 reviews :). Thanks to all who reviewed. Most of you said that this is an original idea and it is. It came to be when I was trying to fall asleep. Sorry about this next moment to all that of those that this doesn't apply to:

**Dear The Ghost Writers: Don't review on ANYMORE of my stories. You don't know how upset I got when you basically said my writing sucked. I am almost freaking 13! Not some very talented author named Rick Riordan. I will report you if you try to PM me saying my story sucked. Go pick on someone else who isn't just writing for fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

That day was about six months ago and the filming for The Lottery's Curse is over. Percy is homeschooled and has a private teacher and tutor because that's what most celebrities do. At school everyone is trying to get closer to me. When the student body of Goode High School heard that Percy Jackson had the main role in The Lottery's Curse everyone wanted to be MY friend so they can then get close to Percy.

The premiere for the movie was tomorrow and Percy was taking me. I can't believe he was taking me! Ever since the casting day our Best Friendship has never been better. His mom and Paul have been taking all of this in really well.

There have been only little paparazzi since Percy was the "newcomer" of Hollywood. He and I were going to go shopping for a dress for me. Percy already got paid for the movie and is getting more paid when all of those millions of people see the movie. (That's how he is going to buy me a dress) I knew it was going to be formal and so the dress would be expensive. I've seen all those award shows were everyone is talking about whose dressed best and who's dressed worst. I hope I'm not that lonely since there is going to be famous people ALL around me.

Anyway Percy should be here around 2:00 pm and it was around 1:20. I decided to take a nap.

**Percy's POV**

I'm so glad that Annabeth basically forced me to try out. I can't believe I'm going to be famous. I wasn't going to be one of those celebrities like Charlie Sheen who almost wrecks his life in the middle of his career. **(A/N No offense to Charlie Sheen and Charlie Sheen lovers. I love him to.) **I was going to stay true to myself and donate to charity not because it looks good but because I want to.

I was on my way to pick up Annabeth to try on dresses since I was taking her to the premiere of The Lottery's Curse.

"Bye Mom!" I called out to my mom as I put my jacket on.

"Bye Percy," My mother said "Buy Annabeth something pretty,"

"I will," I called out as I shut the door behind me

My mom said it was okay that I wasn't taking her to the premiere because she knew I wanted to make our anniversary special. (The day they met not the day they started going out. There WILL be some Percabeth later on though) this was going to be our 10th anniversary. We met when we were seven and I defended her from this bully named Carlos in the sandbox and we instantly became best friends... after I got punched in the face by Carlos with a bloody nose.

I took my BMW to her house. I parked it and ran up the steps of her front porch. I rang her door bell and I heard a faint "Come in." from her step mom Helen I was guessing since the voice sounded feminine. The door was unlocked so I opened it and said "Hi" To Fredrick and Helen Chase and even her two brothers Matthew and Bobby. I got to her door and knocked lightly. After about thirty seconds I went it. She was asleep on her bed. So I did what I usually do. On my IPhone 4S I got a siren app that I've been waking Annabeth up with.

"Brrannnggg!" they siren said as I put it up close to her ear. Annabeth feel to the floor almost instantly. I heard a muffled "Ugh... Seaweed Brain," from the floor of her room. I laughed so hard I was bending over until I saw her give me one of her infamous death glares.

"Um... Get dressed I'll be waiting outside." Without another word I walked out. I was silently laughing to myself as I got to my car.

A few minutes later she came out. When she got in the car and put on her seatbelt. "Were to?" I asked

"Um... let's go to that expensive dress place were Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, and some other female celebrities go to get their Academy Award dresses," Annabeth said "And spend some money. But I get to pay at least one hundred dollars for it."

"Come on Wise Girl," "This is the start of your 10 year anniversary present."

"Nope I will not change my mind!" She said and she was not taking yes for an answer.

"Fine." I muttered a little disappointed

The rest of the ride there was a comfortable silence. We got to the dress place within 15 minutes. We stepped out of my BMW and I let Annabeth lead the way.

"Go explore." I told her "Tell me when you find enough dresses to try on."

"Okay" she said

I went to go find a neutral tux that would match Annabeth's dress no matter what color the tie or bowtie was. I found a white tux with a light brown bowtie that looked like my size. I didn't want to be one of those guys who have a black jacket with black slacks with a black tie. They look SO boring. So I took the white jacket tux and went to find some white slacks to match. I found some and went to wait by the dressing room for Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I called out hoping to find her soon. Why do women take SO long? I wanted to be in and out within an hour. Looks like that isn't going to happen.

"In here!" I heard her voice come through the dressing room.

Most of the dresses looked beautiful on her but she hated ALL of them. But the last one caught my eye. I thought she looked good and she thought she looked good too. She told me it was this strapless nude ghostly like J. Mendel gown. She had a clutch by Judith Leiber, Prada shoes and jewelry by Neil Lane.

(Google Image Search: Kristen Wiig Oscars 2012)

The price was around a thousand dollars but I would buy all of it for her because she's my best friend and I've known her since I was 7 years old. I grabbed my tux and her dress, jewelry, and shoes and got up to the register and the clerk was totally checking me out even though she was like 28 or something. I smiled politely and she sent daggers at Annabeth. I wonder why? Wait! Did she think she was my girlfriend? Annabeth and I are just friends. I might have mentally called her beautiful before but she knows that she's my best friend forever thought thick and thin.

I paid for my tux and her dress and other things. I saw the receipt and all of it totaled to about 1,224 dollars. But hey! I was pretty much rich from the movie. When all of those people see the movie I'll get even more paid. But I won't be some greedy monster who spends spends spends! Half of the money went to my back account. I put some in my mom's back account even thought she said not to.

Annabeth and I went to my BMW and got in. "Happy?" I asked her

"Most definitely!" she said back "Thank you." She said as I pulled into her drive way. She lightly kissed my cheek. It was just a friendly gesture nothing more. "Bye," I said giving her a hug "Be ready at six pm Wise Girl!" I called out since she was already at her door.

"I will Seaweed Brain!" she said back

As soon as I got back to my mom's apartment it was only 8:30 but I was exhausted. I said good night to my mom and Paul. When I got to my room I put on some boxers and pulled on my shirt. When I hit my head on my pillow I feel asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading my second chapter! I got 13 reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed. I want at least 18 reviews and I WILL update.<p>

It's Justin Bieber's birthday today! I don't hate him like most guys do. I like his songs and hate when people call him gay. His girlfriend is Selena Gomez people! I personally love them as a couple and don't think they are faking it. So Happy Birthday Justin Bieber

In tribute to Justin Bieber:

Favorite JB song: One Time (I know it's old but I love it so much!)

Favorite JB Quote: "It's funny really. Guy haters hate me but their girlfriends want to marry me."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!

_**To Me and My Luck:**__ you said that they knew it was Justin Bieber's birthday yesterday but also Rupert Grint's birthday. Well I looked it up because I heard rumors saying it was his birthday March 1__st__. After I was done drooling over his red hair and beautiful eyes I saw that he was born on August 24th, 1998 not March 1__st__. Happy belated birthday Rupert!_

**To: **_**Allstarry707: **__ You said that I should get a beta reader. After another few chapters I will look for one but not right now though. This is my first story I am truly happy about so right now I just want to be free from any "betaing" and flames._

BTW: Beware of The Ghost Writers! They are not just 1 person but a group of people who flame other people's stories.

Plus this chapter will be strictly Annabeth's POV! ENJOY!

P.S. _**Niomia**_, _The Lottery's Curse isn't a real movie. It's this special on 20/20 were basically the lottery curse's people and I just went with the flow. Also, sorry I'm not a fan of Thalico. They are cousins because of their fathers with or without god blood. But I'll try and squeeze in a little of Thalia and maybe Nico._

* * *

><p><strong>Famous Best Friend Chapter 3<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I got up that morning doing regular things. I was trying to contain my excitement about the premiere tonight. So I went for an early morning jog at around 10:00 am to control some of the jumpiness. My Dad and Helen were still asleep when I got back and I couldn't hear any noise from the room Matthew and Bobby shared. So I just took a shower since I was sweaty from my jog. By the time I got out it was around 11:30 am.

When I got out of the shower I dried myself off and the smell of pancakes wafted through my room. I put on jeans and a regular t-shirt that Percy gave to me. It said Wise One on it.

I walked down the stairs to see my dad and Helen making pancakes with sausages. I sat down and said a cheerful "Morning!" to my parents.

"Well someone is in a good mood." Helen said. I watched her flip pancakes before I replied.

"I am," I said with excitement "I'm excited about the premiere Perce is taking me to!" "He bought me an expensive gown!" Wait a minute... Percy BOUGHT me the gown when I said I would pay at least a hundred dollars for it. But then again he really wanted to buy me a dress for our 10th best friend anniversary. I'll let it slide this time.

"He's buying you expensive things?" Fredrick got angry. The sausages lay forgotten. They almost burned if it wasn't Helen to the rescue.

"Um... yeah." I said slightly confused. "He'll break your heart Annabeth!" Dad continued "You'll be forgotten, placed to the side as he gets some girl knocked up."

I gasped loudly. I was shocked and I guessed Helen was shocked to because the pancakes were burning. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Bobby and Matthew ran down the stairs and brought us all back to reality.

"Pancakes!" they screamed in unison. I could hear them stomping down the stairs as the got to the table. "Panca- why is it so quiet?" Matthew said "Yeah and why are OUR pancakes burning!" Bobby said after Matthew

I ignored them both and said to my dad "Percy has been my best friend for almost 10 years dad he would never do something like that" I said with tears daring to spill out. I ran up the stairs closed my door and cried until I was almost asleep. The last thing I heard before I was asleep was arguing in my parent's room.

When I woke up it was around 3 p.m. I had three hours to get ready for the premiere. I got up and looked at the mirror. I had a puffy nose with red rimmed eyes. So I could get rid of all that mess I decided to take a shower. I shampooed my hair with Hair & Tail Shampoo. I dried myself and then did my makeup. I decided on very light brown eye shadow and just a little pink blush with waterproof mascara.

Then, I decided to do my hair and put my J. Mendel dress on last. While I waited for the flat iron to heat up I thought about what my dad said about Percy. Percy is way too careful to get some girl pregnant and ruin his career before it really began. My dad has known Percy and his family for as long as I have and he's just getting angry because he's buying me expensive things? Was it because he was going to be famous in just a few weeks?

I didn't have time to ponder the possibilities since it was 5:15 and Percy was picking me up at 6:00. Should I straighten it or go curly? Personally, I think I looked better with curled hair so I curled it. My hair is naturally frizzy so it took a decent thirty minutes. I put on my ghost like dress, my Prada shoes, and my favorite simple earring studs. By the time I was done I had about seven minutes left before Percy came. So I open my bedroom door to get a drink since all of the work getting dressed what thirsty work.

I wish I stayed in my bedroom till Percy was here because my dad was in the living room reading.

"We need to talk," my dad said taking off his reading glass and putting away his book.

"No we don't" I said back as I went to the kitchen to open the fridge. Sadly, my dad followed me to the kitchen.

"Yes we do," "I sorry for saying that umm... thing about Percy at breakfast. I took a drink as I tried to stop tears from coming out of my eyes and ruining my outfit and so far I had succeeded.

"But I still don't want you to go with him to that premiere tonight because-

"Save it!" I said as I heard Percy's car pull up. "I don't want to hear you talk crap about my best friend!"

I ran to the door and opened it almost running into Percy. "Hey," I said "Let's go" I linked my arm through his as we walked to the car doors. We got to his BMW and thankfully my dad didn't come out and embarrass me. We broke hands as I got in the passenger side and Percy went to the left side of his car.

**(A/N: to anyone who is reading in Europe or anywhere else other than the United States of America the driver's side is on the left not on the right) **

"You look really beautiful tonight Wise Girl," Percy said darting his eyes to me and then back to the road.

"Why, thank you Mr. Jackson," I said in a terrible British accent. When I was with Percy I forgot all about my bad mood. I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks for bringing me Percy," "It was really sweet of you and I'm really going to enjoy myself"

"Just think of it as the beginning of your 10th anniversary present," Percy said

The build that the party was being held in came into view. It was so big. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was BEYOND terrified. Percy must have seen my expression as he parked.

"Hey," he said "It's going to be okay. Just stay by me all night and I'll introduce you to the casts,"

"Okay," I linked my arm through his. "Let's go!"

We walked to the doors and Percy opened it for me. "Thank you Seaweed Brain," I said in my British horrible accent again. The first thing I saw was people. Wait... scratch that FAMOUS people.

"Hey Percy," Vanessa Hudgens said and came up to Percy to give him a hug. It was a pretty awkward hug considering his and my arms were linked together so it was like this one arm hug.

Vanessa played his love interest and later dies in the movie because of the "curse" of the Lottery.

"And who is this?" Vanessa looked at me and said who is this like she was talking to a 3 year old or a puppy. I was about to open my mouth to tell Vanessa who I was but Percy beat me to it.

"This is Annabeth," Percy said as joy twinkled in his green eyes. I said a pathetic little "Hi." to her.

"So how long have you to been dating?" Vanessa asked

I almost choked on my spit. I know pretty pathetic right! This time I beat Percy to it.

"Percy is my best friend," "We've known each other for almost 10 years now"

"Oh..." Vanessa said a smile still playing on her lips. "Bye! See you later Percy!"

"Come on Wise Girl," Percy said as if Vanessa hadn't said anything "Let's go enjoy the rest of the party!"

* * *

><p>This is just part 1 of the premiere! Part 2 will be next I promise. I will most likely update again later today so don't get your Satyr hooves in a twist. Don't forget to review I got 25 reviews YAY! 30 reviews and I'll update today. Below 30 and I'll update tomorrow.<p>

Maybe if you're lucky even if it's below 30 reviews I'll update today because I'm in a great mood. Do you want to know why! :). You DON'T? Oh well I'm telling you anyway! I heard that my crush and his girlfriend are having issues and are going to break up. While I was supposed to be "reading" I was listening to his conversation. I know I was being nosy. ;). He said when he breaks up with her it will be the last time they go out since they already broke up once and she's kissing other boys. SCORE! Me and him also had an eraser fight. How romantic 3


	4. Chapter 4

I know I got past 30 reviews and I didn't update even with my happy mood. Yesterday I updated my story at around 8:30 at night and by the time I had 30 reviews it was 1 in the morning! Curse you eastern time zone! Plus this one might a little crappy since I'm so tired. In Georgia (state) there were thunderstorms all night and plus I _had _a soccer game today but because of the weather it was cancelled.

_**fireballer23**__: I listened to One Direction's What makes you beautiful and thanks to you I'm now hooked. All of them are SO hot but their voices are also really good too._

_**Niomia**_**:** _Probably not, but maybe you never know ;)_

_**AzianDemigod16**_: _They are fun... and romantic! I'm just glad none of the erasers went down my shirt._

**Famous Best Friend Chapter 4 – Premiere part 2**

Percy's POV

I always thought Vanessa liked me but then she told me how in love she is with Austin Butler so we're just really got friends.

After Vanessa walked away I said to Annabeth "Okay," I said looking at her "Let's go walk the red carpet" I said taking her hand "We might get asked some questions and if you want you can answer them." But then I turned serious "Anything you say can/will be held against you,"

"You're not a police officer Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said laughing

"I know," I said grinning leading her to walk the red carpet "But anything you say will probably be put in a magazine,"

"Okay," she said her voice sounding nervous

"Just be you," I told her as we got closer and closer to the red carpet. I already saw the reporters. They were a million of them. I also so E! News, CNN, Access Hollywood, The Insider, and TMZ, People, U.S Weekly, and Star Magazine doing interviews with The Lottery Curse cast.

"Just smile, walk, talk, answer questions, and pose." I whispered to over the already loud noise.

"Will do." She said more confidently this time. We stepped onto the red carpet and about 10 microphones were stuffed around Annabeth and my face instantly.

"So Percy," The reporter to the farthest left of me said "Is this your girlfriend?" the female reporter asked gesturing to Annabeth. I signaled Annabeth to answer because I wanted her to answer and she did.

"Oh no," "I'm not his girlfriend." Annabeth said as all of the reporter's eyes turned to her. They were trampling over each other to get Annabeth's words.

"Then who are you?" the same female reporter asked. "I'm Annabeth his best friend," Annabeth said looking up at me. I put my arm around her and said "In a week it will be out 10 year anniversary." I said as almost all the reporters scribbled or typed one thing or another on their notepads or iPads.

"Annabeth!" one male reporter cried frantic to get answer as if his life depended on it. "Who are you wearing your dress is just SO beautiful." "J. Mendel," Annabeth said over the music and talking.

We were about to leave when this short scrawny lady asked me "How I got to opportunity to get the part as the male lead in The Lottery's Curse."

"That's a story for another time," I said winking at the scrawny girl and looking down at Annabeth as she looked back up at me. We both knew how that happened and it was because of one certain girl with the gray eyes.

"Come on Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said leading me toward the theater that we would be watching The Lottery's Curse in.

I heard one of the reporters say "I give them 5 months to stay best friends before they fall for each other."

We and Annabeth looked at each other blushed and looked away. I signed some autographs for some girls and led Annabeth to the theater.

We split popcorn and each got separate drinks and waited for the movie to begin.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later.**

Annabeth's POV (Sorry for changing POV I just had to put Annabeth's impute)

"Wow Percy. You were so good in that movie!" I said all hyper and jumpy

"Thank you," he said grinning but his smile faded. "But..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked nervous and confused at the same time. He hesitated but eventually got it out. "It's because of you Annabeth that I here and I wanted to thank you."

"I'm going to say what I said the other 50,000 times you thanked me," I stop walking and so did he. I paused for more dramatic affect. "You got your own self here Percy. You did the acting not me" I said for the trillionth time.

"I know but – Percy started but I interrupted him.

"Shut up!" I said hitting his arm playfully.

"Fine!" Percy said. He finally gave up! Why couldn't he see that it was him who got him himself here and I just helped a little on the way there.

After Percy was done saying goodbye to all of his cast mates we got to his BMW and got in. It was silent for a while and I decided to start a conversation.

"So," I asked Percy starting the dialogue. I looked over at him at him and saw an emotion in his eyes. I think it was... excitement. "Are you ready to become famous?" I asked

"Yeah I am." Percy said and looked at me for a second and said something that shocked me. "But the real question is are you ready Annabeth?" Percy said looking at me again for a second. "You're my best friend and even though _I'm _going to be famous you're going to end up in the magazines too. "Even though I'm going to be famous like I said I don't... NO I won't let anything come between us."

By the time he said that he pulled into my driveway and took his seatbelt off and got out to open my door. After he opened my door I got up and wrapped him in a giant bear hug and even let a few tears fall onto Percy's dress jacket. As we hugged I gave him my anniversary gift. It was a promise ring. He said thank you and put it on his pointer finger.

Before I went inside I said "I'm ready Percy" I said. I turned to look at him again and said "I'm ready to have a famous best friend"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? I want to ask your opinion on something. Do you think it's okay for a 13 year old (7th grade) to date? I'm personally think it's okay. Do you?<p>

So I got 36 reviews and my goal is 45! I know that's more than I usually ask but I want at least 41 since that's only 5 reviews.

**Fun fact**: I'm left handed :). Only 10% of the world is left handed and they are problems to be a left handed person.

**Problems**: We have to use "lefty" scissors

We write left to right so that our hand smears the fresh ink across the page. (Righties' hands do not touch the ink until the nest line, so the ink has a few seconds to dry)

I can't write in a 3 ring binder since the rings are on the left side.

Hard to write in spiral notebooks since the spiral thing is on the left side.

In some of my classes the seats are pushed together and the person sitting next to me is right handed so our elbows bump.

Lefties have our own golf clubs, hockey sticks, and baseball mitts

**I'm a leftie in a rightie's world :D. If you're left handed review because I don't want to be the only left handed fanfiction**_**er**_**! But if you're right handed still review.**

Got any ideas on how the next chapter should be?

Anybody else want to see the Hunger Games on March 23rd? I do!

One more thing! I wrote this chapter on my phone (Google Nexus S) at school in reading class! I'm so bad! We weren't supposed to have our phones out but oh well.

I realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet. Does anyone know why people have to do a disclaimer?

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan has declined my many emails and letters to own at least 1% of The Last Olympian. So I therefore do not own PJO.**

Which is YOUR favorite PJO book of the 5 in the series?

I'm off to soccer practice and to do my unfinished math homework. Anyone want to tell me how to do a perpendicular cross section of 3-d shapes?

At our soccer practice my crush and I were playing around with our soccer bags and throwing grass at each other. I'm in love!


	5. Author Note Famous Best Friend

Author Note:

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but what I'm saying needs to be heard!.

So don't you **dare not read** this Author's Note for this is for the safety of our African brothers and sisters!

There is a very sick minded man out there named Joseph Kony.

In Uganda he is forcing young boys to become soldiers and sometimes kill their own parents. He is also forcing young beautiful girls to become sex slaves.

Have a heart and go to Youtube and look up Kony 2012! Google him and post the YouTube video on you facebook and twitter!

Make sure you post your Stop Kony support on your stories. He needs to be stopped!

**I will be updating Famous Best Friend soon. As soon as someone accepts my beta request I will update.**


	6. Chapter 5

I love the people who answered all of my questions on the last chapter and put it in a review. I'm sorry but I'm too lazy to look up your name. I would've updated Friday but I had to clean my "pigsty" of a room.

So I was at my brother's soccer game today and he won 7-0. The goalie is my crush :). His dad was there so I was so trying to avoid staring at him. My dad and his dad are good friends so imagine if we went out it would be so awkward at his soccer games. My mom was talking to my crush! I was thinking please please please don't say anything that will embarrass me.

I went bowling today at a party and all of my friends and I were breaking the rules. We bowled 3 bowling balls at a time and kept on getting strikes.

On with the story!

**Famous Best Friend Chapter 5**

Annabeth's POV

2 weeks later:

So it has been two weeks since the premiere and Percy's fame is rocketing to the top already. There has already been crazed fans attack at Starbucks and the paparazzi are crazy! I saw a magazine of Percy and me "kissing" with the cover saying Percabeth? But no, we did not kiss it was photo shopped and everyone knows it.

I've gotten pretty "famous" too for being the best friend of Percy. I actually wouldn't call what I am famous but I'll admit that there was an incident at Chick-fil-a when these 14 year old boy came up to me asking for my autograph and I mean how could I say no?

**(A/N: I like 70% sure that there isn't a Chick-fil-a in California but we have it here in Georgia and it has really good food)**

I was on speaking terms with my Dad but it was still pretty awkward and he still didn't like Percy.

In a few minutes Percy was going to take me to the beach. I put on my gold bikini, then a cover up, and got my sunglasses to hide from the paparazzi and then finally I put on my sandals. I heard a car pull in our driveway and I looked through my blinds and saw it was Percy. I knocked on my parent's door and I told them I was leaving to go to the beach with Percy.

Helen said "Okay" and my Dad said "Don't get knocked up honey!"

I sighed and before I went out I heard my step mom yelling at my dad. I closed the door behind and made my way to Percy's car. "Hey Perce." I said as Percy opened his car door to greet me. He pulled me into a hug and said "Hey" back.

"Are you ready for our beach day?" Percy said as he did this complicated slide on his BMW you only see in movies. He reached over to open my door before I responded.

"I really excited Percy!" I said getting in the car. He slammed my door shut and got in on the driver's side. The rest of the ride was of us but mostly me singing some Taylor Swift songs. We got to the beach in about ten minutes and got our beach gear out of the car.

Before we got out of the car I asked Percy if he had forgotten his sunglasses again. His faced paled so I took that as a yes. Percy doesn't really like hiding who he is. This means no contacts no wig no sunglasses or anything.

"You know Annabeth," Percy said obviously trying to avoid the subject. He got out and reached around me to get the towels in his trunk. "You have a really good voice you could pursue a career in singing if you wanted to."

I blushed and looked away. Nobody has ever called me talented before besides Percy. I knew I had an okay voice but for him to say I'm really good at singing is probably an exaggeration.

I just said maybe to him to get him off my back and got my stuff and headed to the mainly crowded beach. I saw a spot but I saw this handsome looking guy walking to it. So I did want any UN-normal person would do. I jumped and pushed my way to that spot. Let's just say I showed my inner Katniss Everdeen from my favorite book the Hunger Games. At the last possible second I dove with my stuff and my towel and made it to that spot.

The man looked very stunned and I gave him an innocent look as to say "Oh were you going to sit here?" I thought he would leave after this encounter but he started up a conversation. "You're Annabeth Chase right?" he said I nodded and said "Nice to meet you I'm Sam and I'm a big fan!" I was a little confused because I haven't done anything to make myself famous. I mentally sighed knowing were this conversation was going.

"Are you a fan of me or my best friend Percy Jackson?" At the mention of Percy's name he perked up. "Percy Jackson? Where?" He said franticly looking around. I opened my mouth to answer but a voice that wasn't mine answered for me.

"Right here." Percy said as the Sam guy turned around with wide eyes. "Will you leave us alone if I take a picture of you and Percy together?" I said. Percy glared at me he obviously didn't want to take the picture. "YES!" Sam said reaching in all of his pockets to get his phone out. I sighed took it and Sam left without another word.

Sorry about the short chapter. This is beach day Part 1 just so you know. I have a soccer game tomorrow! FFC Galaxy (my team) against Macon (BOO!). I hope I win.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R:<strong>

**First Kisses (Haven't had mine)**

**Team Gale or Team Peeta (Gale all the way)**

**Liam Hemsworth or Josh Hutcherson?**

**Should I make Annabeth become famous or not?**

**PJO or HoO? (PJO)**

**So at my locker the other day my crush and I were trying to trip each other and my sister was like Aww! Look at the love fest and he didn't try to deny it. GUESS WHAT! Him and his girlfriend.. excuse me EX-girlfriend are broken up officially.**


	7. Chapter 6

I had a soccer game today and I won and scored!

Make Annabeth famous or not:

Yes: 1

No: 0

I'm Myself Deal With It- I love the idea of you being best friends then bf/gf *COUGH COUGH* Percy and Annabeth. "I love you Katniss I'm gonna tell all of Panem before we most likely die" made me laugh so hard.

Short Story: So like 9 of my good friends went to see The Lorax and I thought it was going to be pretty dumb but it wasn't! We went to Cinemark 10 and we sat super close to the screen and were talking and dancing and being loud the whole movie. So after the movie we went to the photo booth and all tried to fit in there. But sadly only about 5 of us fit. The usher/worker was looking at us like we were crazy. Want to see our photobooth video? Go to: w w w . blababooth . c o m (no spaces) and type in the code BHAS- XFPEB

**Famous Best Friend**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Sam left Percy went straight to the water. I pulled out one of my favorite books of all time Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince. After I got to the 5th chapter Percy started whining for me to come in.

"Annabeth, can you come in now?" Percy moaned all the way from the water earning me us a few stares. I just agreed to come to the beach so I can get a tan and not look like Bella Swan.

"No!" I called back to Percy. Percy said ok and that's when I knew something was up. I looked up frantically searching in the water for his intense green eyes. I couldn't find him anywhere. I know Percy and Percy just doesn't drown. He once held his for two minutes straight in a contest once.

I took my cover up off and was about to take off towards the water to look for him when I felt strong arms wrap around me.

"Gotcha." Percy whispered in my ear. To anyone looking at us they would think we were a couple but we weren't. Percy picked me up and carried me to the water. I screamed and yelled and protested and did everything in my power to make Percy put me down. But just like me Percy is a stubborn as a rock and wouldn't take no for an answer.

I saw people with their cameras out on phones, tablets, ipads, ipods, and other things capture videos and taking pictures. They seem to be enjoying _the_ Percy Jackson carrying his best friend to the water and they probably don't even care to think that maybe I couldn't swim or have a fear of water. All they care about is how much money they're going to make off of these pictures and videos.

Percy threw me into the water but not before I grabbed onto both of his arms pulling him down with me. We wrestled in the water trying to "drown" the other one. After a while I was getting tired and so we just floated doing the back stroke, breast stroke, and anything that came to me mind. I tried to teach Percy how to squirt water from his hands but it was impossible.

At around three in the afternoon our skin started looking pruny so we decided to go eat get some ice cream from Ike's Ice cream near the boardwalk. I jumped onto Percy's back still wet with no shoes or cover up on but I didn't care and he didn't have a shirt on or shoes either. I didn't care and he didn't care because we're best friends no matter what anybody says.

On our way there I got some wolf whistles from some guys and I rolled my eyes. Percy gave them the protective "I'm her best friend not boyfriend but I will still punch you in the face if you try and make a move on her" glare. Who knew a glare could say so much? I laughed and said "Thank you Dad" Percy chuckled and I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek while I was still on his back.

I saw girls looking at Percy and I felt this... sensation -I guess you can call it- but as soon as it was there it was gone a second later. When we got to the Ike's Ice cream I got off of Percy's back.

"Hey," Percy said turning to look at me after I got off of his back. His hair was still wet from swimming. "What do you want?"

I'm not a type of girl who eats salads. I hate salads! I don't care what I eat and I'm not afraid to show it and Percy knows. I'm not a size 0 but I'm still pretty athletic and I'm pretty slender.

"We can share the usual." I said knowing that Percy knows what that is.

Together we said "Vanilla Ice Cream, Oreos, M&Ms, with a cherry on top." We said it really fast trying to beat the other to the end.

It was then that I had realized that I had forgotten my wallet at home. I started to tell Percy that but he must of understood and said that he would pay.

"Go get us an outside booth somewhere." Percy said pointing to the large cluster of booths.

"Will do." I said to an already walking away Percy. I choose a booth that was not to hot and not to shady. It was just right. I walked over and sat down and waited for Percy to bring me our ice cream.

On the outside radio the song If I Die Young by The Band Perry came on and I started softly singing along.

_If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. _

"Wow, you have a really great voice." a familiar sounding voice said. I turned around and saw Taylor Swift!

My mouth was probably hanging open but I quickly recovered from it. I knew that some celebrities kind of hated it when some people treated them like royalty. Percy in particular.

"Can I sit for a minute?" Taylor asked.

"Of course." I said

Taylor slid into the seat across from me where Percy was likely going to sit.

"You're Annabeth Chase right?" Taylor Swift asked. I was pretty shocked that she knew my name. "Yes it is." I said back to her.

"Why do you seem so stunned that I know your name Annabeth?" Taylor asked confused.

"Well you know my best friend is Percy Jackson right?" I said not looking at her in the face. She nodded telling me to continue. "To everybody that's what I am... Percy Jackson's best friend." I told Taylor.

"I know who you are don't I?" Taylor asked. I looked up and smiled at her. I noticed Taylor's blonde curls bounced every time she moved her head. Gods, she was so pretty! Everything she wore I envied. It's not that I was jealous of her because I wasn't, but she had what's called natural beauty. Taylor and I talked for about five minutes more until she said she had to leave.

"Hey Taylor, Can I ask you one more question?" I really wanted to know the answer.

"Ask away." Taylor told me.

"Well your new song Mean is that directed towards anybody?" I asked nervously hoping I wasn't being to nosy. She smiled at me.

"Why don't I give you my number and we can talk about it over the phone sometime?" Taylor wrote down her number on a piece of paper she got out of her purse.

"Sure." I said to Taylor. Right before she was about to leave Percy came out caring our ice cream. I gave her a hug and Percy was almost at our table. "Hey Taylor." He called to her. I was shocked for the second time today. He knew Taylor Swift and didn't tell me? Thank god the place was deserted because they probably would have caused a riot. Two famous people in the same place at the same time in public? Not a good idea.

"Hey Percy." She said smiling at him. Percy must have seen my confused face because he told me how Taylor and he bumped into each other last week. Both of them were trying to avoid the paparazzi. After that Taylor left.

"That took a long time to get ice cream Percy." I said smirking. Percy and I had already grabbed a spoon and started digging in our ice cream. It was so good. I noticed Percy looked between embarrassed.

"The um cashier was flirting with me." Percy said sheepishly. I stared at Percy. He stared at me. It took all I had not to laugh. But all I had wasn't enough and I burst out laughing so hard that I almost fell off the booth seat. Tears were coming out of my eyes. I wiped my tears and straightened myself out.

"Are you done?" Percy said frowning. He might be frowning but I knew him all too well to know he was trying not to laugh too. "Yes." I said stilling chuckling to myself.

"Well you know Wise Girl," Percy said as he threw some M&M's from the ice cream on me "I'm sexy and I know it." We both started laughing after that joke. Percy and I have been obsessed with LMFAO ever since Party Rock Anthem had come out. We talked some more until about 4:05 and we have finished our ice cream. I got up the same time Percy did and jumped on his back for warmth since I was still in my white pink polka-dotted bikini and it was getting a little windy. Percy was still shirtless.

We were walking back to the beach to head home. Percy grabbed the towels and beach gear and I grabbed our phones. We put the stuff in his BMW and decided to take one last walk on the beach together. For some reason I still haven't put on my cover up (plus I left it in Percy's car) but luckily I got my flip flops. Percy put on his shirt and flip flops.

The sunset was pretty nice and we decided to lie on the beach in the cool sand. It was pretty relaxing until the paparazzi ruined our moment. I heard the flash of the cameras and so did Percy. He was already up and grabbed my hand and we tried to avoid them as much as possible.

But Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is trips over his on feet sending me down with him. Percy is under me and I was on top of him. You would think it would be this "romantic" moment. Me leaning in to kiss him. Still looking at his eyes. But it was the TOTAL opposite.

We were both laughing our heads off and even though the paparazzi surrounded us it was one of the best and funniest moments of my life. I bet the paparazzi were going to get some good money off of this. I was saying stuff to Percy like "you are such a Seaweed Brain."

Percy finally got up and pulled me up with him. We eventually got threw the paparazzi and headed to Percy's BMW. This night had been the best of my life to tell you the truth. Percy pulled into my parent's drive way at exactly 5:31 and bid me good night.

I don't know what I would do without Percy. He's so quirky and funny and makes me feel good. I'm glad I have a boy as a best friend because sometimes girls just don't understand. But Percy always understands me.

I took a quick shower, ate dinner, and put on my pajamas. Tomorrow was Monday. My life at Goode has been a living hell ever since Percy got famous. Every girl wants to be my friend. Every boy wants to either be my boyfriend or take Percy's place as my best friend.

I still sit by self at lunch because Percy now has a personal tutor. I texted Percy a quick good night. He told me he would pick me up from Goode if I wanted to. I definitely didn't want take the bus so I texted him back a Yes and slowly fell asleep between Goode and my own thoughts. I pulled the covers around me and soon I was completely asleep.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 2,108 words :)! Yes my longest chapter EVER! I have no internet so I'm going to upload at Starbuckst Free WI-FI! I will have slower but longer chapters.<p>

R&R:

**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**/ HoO or Hunger Games?

The Lightning Thief Movie or **The Hunger Games Movie**

Hunter of Artemis or **Oracle**

**Poseidon and Sally** or Sally and Paul

**Greek** or Roman

**Top Locker** or Bottom Locker (Too tall. 5, 4 in the 7th grade :(. Most of the boys haven't even hit puberty so I taller than them.)

The ones in bold are the ones I like better. About The Lightning Thief Move: I hated it so much! I was excited to see it but there were so many things wrong with it that I just had to make a list.

Annabeth should have blonde hair and grey eyes. (Even though grey eyes aren't real she could have color contacts.

Grover is black when he should have curly orange hair and be white.

They are supposed to be 12!

Clarisse was in the first book and not in the movie.

Annabeth choses Percy to be on capture the flag not Luke.

Percy didn't stay at a boarding school

Persephone was in the Underworld in summer

No Mr. D

Tell me if you find anymore because I KNOW there is!

I saved the best news for last. My crush's ex-girlfriend is most likely moving to CALIFORNIA! I know what you're thinking... Is it mean to be excited about it? Yea, I know.

Countdown:

**The Hunger Games Movie**: 0 days

**Mark of Athena**: 6/7 months

**Until my birthday**: 94 days! Do that math... when is my birthday? (I counted the day of my birthday as a day)

**Till school ends**: May 25th

**Spring Break**: 1 DAY!


	8. Author Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating. I had a chapter then I forgot to save and when my computer shut down it was deleted. I will probably update next week. (Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday). The reason I can't update this week is because of the CRCT.

The CRCT is a REALLY BIG test you take in Georgia in April that determines if you go to the next grade or get held back.

**Wed**: Reading. **Thurs**: English **Friday**: Math **Mon**: Science **Tues**: W Geo (Social Studies)

So I really want to get in Spanish 1 and Selective Art and gifted reading. To get in those classes I have to make good grades on the CRCT and not have below an 85.

Sorry… Grades come first… JUST KIDDING Boys come first ;). Just kidding but I really need to exceed in these subjects.

Short Story of the day:

So in 7th period a few days ago my best friend stole my crush's agenda on purpose and gave it to me to give back to him so I could have an excuse to talk to him. Well I gave it back to him and in a loud voice he said….

"Stop flirting with me Austyn! I don't want to be flirted with. Mrs. Ward Austyn is flirting with me!" He was just joking and he was laughing the whole time. My best friend said he likes me. I wish!

Me: 1

Ex Girlfriend: 0


	9. Chapter 7

I'm so mad. I had a chapter that was almost 2,000 words and my computer shut off and it was deleted. I want to dedicate this chapter to: **BelieveInDream** and **GirlOnFire2012**. I don't know you girls in real life but I really wish I did! So on Facebook I did a status: Like for a TBH (To be Honest) and my crush liked it! I was wondering who actually reads all the way to down here so in your review type in "The sun is hot" and you will receive a shout out next chapter.** I am really sorry for taking so freaking long. I'm just trying to write another story about Percy and Annabeth.**

**Ten reviews and I'll update!**

**asdfjk;l... why do people do this?**

**On with the story...**

Famous Best Friend

**Annabeth's POV  
><strong>The next morning I woke up and went to get breakfast before I took a shower and put on my clothes. I grabbed a bagel and put strawberry cream cheese on and grabbed some pineapple chunks. After done eating I went upstairs to change.

I decided on dark blue short capris and a white shirt that said WISE ONE in big black letters. This was my favorite shirt that Percy had given to me. I combed out my curls and but on my red Converse high tops.

I went down stairs to write my parents a note since I was about to leave and they weren't up yet.

_Dear Mom or Dad,_

_I made myself some breakfast and Percy is going to take me to school and he is going to pick me up. P.S: Dad we are going straight to SCHOOL not his apartment._

Annabeth grabbed her book bag and wallet and headed outside to wait for Percy. Turns out I didn't have to wait because Percy was already outside texting.

"Hey Annabeth." Percy said without looking up. By the time I said hey back to him and I walked up to him he was finished texting.

"Hey Seaweed Brain did you already eat something?" I gave him a hug and went to the passenger side of his car and got in.

"Yeah Mom made her famous blue pancakes." Percy said getting in the driver's seat and putting his seat belt on. He readjusted his rearview mirror and backed out of my parent's driveway.

During the ride to school Percy stopped at the Chick F la drive thru. There was only one car in front of us so I shouldn't be late to school.

"I thought you already ate?" I said turning in my seat to look at him.

He pouted. "I'm a growing boy I need to eat." The car in front of us pulled off and Percy drove up to the Order Box.

(A/N: What the hades are those things called in drive thrus where a person orders their food?)

"Hello, may I take your order?" The female voice asked Percy. _No, we just waited in line to say hello._

"Hold on please." He told the voice and turned around in his seat to me and she responded with an ok. "Do you want anything?" Percy asked reaching in his back pocket for his wallet.

"I'll have a coke." I told Percy. "But I'll pay." I said looking through my purse for my wallet.

"No," Percy said. "I'll pay."

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Everything happened so fast. Percy had bright blue duct tape in his hand from God knows where and began unraveling it around my hands quickly. After he had a quarter of the duct tape around my hands he smirked and turned back to order. I glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you." I said. He just smirked and ignored me.

"Sorry about that." He told the voice. "I would like 1 Blue Milkshake and-

"Sir, It is breakfast time we don't sell Milkshakes until 10:00 am and we also don't food color our food." The lady said.

"Ha." I said laughing at his frown.

"You think it's so funny don't you?" Percy asked me. I didn't have a chance to respond because one I was laughing to hard and two after my laughing fit Percy duct taped my mouth shut and order his food and my Coke.

After Percy done ordering he laughed at me. "Don't think it's funny now Huh?" He pulled up to the next window to get our food. Percy grabbed his Ray Bans from his pocket and put them on not wanting to be recognized.

He grabbed a pair from his opposite pocket and started to put them on me.

"Perfect." Percy said. I started to use words that my step-brothers Bobby and Malcolm should never hear me say. All Percy did was laugh and grabbed his order and my Coke after he paid. The cashier didn't even give me, the duct taped girl, a second glance.

After we left Chick F la Percy ate his food and I couldn't even touch my Coke in the position I was in. The ride to school was me glaring at Percy the whole ride and him chuckling every time he looked at me.

When we arrived at Goode I still had 10 minutes till homeroom started. I waited for him to untie me but he never did. Instead, he grabbed my Coke, his shades, and put a hat on and got out of his car.

"Percy." I tried yelling through my duct taped mouth with no success. Was he going to lo leave me here all alone? Where did he go?

All of sudden Percy opened the passenger door and threw me over his back and walked into the school. The hallways were deserted. Percy walked up to the locker we used to share and leaned me against it.

"Now," Percy said "If I slowly rip the duct tape off will you not scream or shout? I nodded my head yes. He slowly ripped the blue duct tape off. When he was done I gave him a polite smile then kicked him in his manhood. He groaned quietly, not wanting to attract attention to ourselves. I thought he would be pissed but he just gave me a sweet smile back then proceeded to walk towards the doors of the school.

He wanted to leave the duct tape on me and walk out? Well 2 can play at that game.

When Percy was halfway to the school doors I screamed out in high pitched squeak "Look! Percy Jackson is in Goode High School!"

He slowly turned around and I could see his face was pale. I smiled and mouthed the word run to him. He started running to the school doors as about al off the student, teacher, and administrators ran after him and tried getting his autograph.

Take that Percy I said to myself.

After all the hallways were deserted due to Percy appearance I realized I was stuck in a sticky situation. There was no one in sight to help get this duct tape off of me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes I would just wait for everyone to come back in.

"Hey, do you need some help?" a sincere voice asked. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful guy I've ever seen. He had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

"Uh..." That's the best you can come up with Annabeth? Get it together! "Yes, In fact I do." I said using my head to point to my tied up hands and feet. If the duct tape wasn't so strong I would have bitten it off by now.

"Okay." The Blue eyed god said as he first got my feet untied then my hands. My eyes were closed the whole entire time.

I opened my eyes to find him giving me a knowing look. Not again! I screamed inside of my head. Instead of thanking him I just walked away.

"Hey," he called out "What's wrong."

Usually I would just keep walking but something stopped me this time.

"You want to know what's wrong?" I practically yelled "What's wrong is that I'm sick of people using me to get closer to my best friend Percy Jackson!" That being said I turned on my heel and started walking towards my locker.

"I don't care." He said calmly. His voice soothed me. I stopped walking again and turned to look at him. "I'm new here and I need someone to show me around and I just want a friend.

I smiled and walked back over to him. "Let's start over alright? My name is Annabeth Chase." I stuck out my hand and he grinned.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Austin Connors." He grabbed my hand and for some reason I blushed.

We stared into each other's eyes.

Blue to Grey.

Calm to Fierce.

Sky to Storm.

I dropped my hand from his an eternity later.

"Let's see your schedule." I said. Austin reached into his pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He opened it up and he gave it to me.

I scanned it over. "We have homeroom and lunch together." I clarified.

"Cool." He said but then he looked a little shy "Can I sit with you at lunch?" He said scratching the back of his head.

"Sure." I said giving him back his schedule. "We have Mrs. Ridge for homeroom." I said looking at him.

I grabbed his hand again and started leading him to homeroom.

I had a feeling Austin and I are going to really good friends... and maybe something more.

**Austin and Annabeth sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! I know you guys probably hate me but it just had to be done.**

**I know the duct tape thing seemed unrealistic but I needed a way to bring Austin into the story. **

**Song of the chapter: Somebody that I used to know by Goyte**

**Short Story: I had just gotten my braids out and had my hair down. At the end of 7****th**** period my crush started playing with my hair and was like "What happened to MY Clean Braid?" Because that's what his nickname is for me. (Clean Braid.)**

**Total of people who know who I like: 4**

**Total of people who I want to know who I like: 1 (My best friend)**

**Did anyone notice I changed my name? (AntiThalico) Well I just don't like Thalico. I read stories with them in it but never about them. I don't have anything against people who like them though. **

**10 reviews and I'll update**

**Review my darlings!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Does anyone else have OFFD? Obsessive Fan Fiction Disorder. I do! I'm serious I have about 120 Story Alerts!**

**Who are your favorite authors of fanfiction?**

**Mine are: PEM (Piper Elizabeth McLean), JABS (soccerfan48), ChildOfWisdom, GirlOnFire2012.. and more!**

Shout to: Hanzi55, Alyta2000, Percy Jackson Fan Girl, ChildOfWisdom, and Athena's gray owl for reading all of my Author's notes.

Also shout out to anon for being my 100th reviewer!

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV<p>

The rest of the week went great! Austin and I became really good friends. He was so funny and carrying. On Friday Austin asked me out on a date and I said yes.

_Flashback:_

_It was Friday afternoon and I was getting things from my locker to take home and study for the weekend. I was about to close my locker when I heard Austin's voice._

"_Hey Beth." Austin's voice called _

"_Hey Austin." I said giving him a hug._

"_I want to ask you something." He said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Ask away." I laughed_

"_Well I was wondering if you wanted to gooutonadatewithme" Austin said saying the end really fast but I heard those words clear as a mirror._

"_Yes!" I said to Austin giving him a hug. I pecked him on the cheek._

"_I'll pick you up at 7:00pm on Saturday." Austin called to me in whom I gave a smile and okay. _

_I really liked the idea of him becoming my boyfriend. He wouldn't take me for granted and doesn't care if I have a famous best friend or not._

_End of Flashback:_

Right now it was only 1:00pm and I was at Percy's house. He was on his laptop while I was on his phone looking through his Twitter and Instagram accounts. Since I already knew his password (PercyandAnnabeth) I was going through the Twitter questions asking Percy his answers to which I would reply to them. But some of them I already knew the answers to.

I looked through some of the pictures on Percy's phone and put them on Instagram. The far best one to me was before Percy got famous. Not that I didn't want Percy to be famous because this is the biggest thing that's ever happened to him.

I was on Percy's back and we were both smiling at the camera. I don't really remember but I think his mom took it. I used Instagram on it and put the effect Earlybird on it.

After I uploaded it to Instagram and Twitter I just kept smiling at the picture smiling.

I felt eyes staring at and looked up to find Percy looking at me curiously. I showed him the picture.

"Do you remember this?" I said putting his phone in his hands. He grinned and nodded.

In response he said "Every detail." He smiled and hugged me. We stayed like that for a long time and I thought about some things.

I wonder how Percy felt about me going on this date with Austin. I had already told Percy about my date and he smiled but looked kind of disappointed.

The rest of the time with Percy went by fast. We talked, ate, and laughed. Percy and I even did a YouTube video together answering questions on his Twitter. Some were weird but some were creative and funny.

**LINEBREAK**

At about 5:30pm Percy drove me home to get ready for my date with Austin. My parents and brothers weren't home so I had the whole house to myself.

First, I took a shower and shampooed and conditioned my hair. After I got out of the shower I curled it. But I couldn't help but think about the fact that Percy liked my hair curled.

"Get it together Annabeth, you're going on a date with Austin not Percy. You don't like Percy, you like Austin." I told myself.

After I curled my hair I decided on simple pair of acid washed jeans and a white sweater. I put on a grey scarf over my sweater to match my eyes and plus it was going to be cold. Austin planned on taking me on a while through Central Park.

I put my grey converse on and grabbed my bag. As soon as I grabbed my bag the doorbell rang at 6:57pm.

You can do this Annabeth. He's just a boy. _An incredibly hot guy who understands me. _Okay, so he isn't just a guy.

I ran to open the door and saw a grinning Austin. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt with dark blue jeans and Vans. He had his aviator shades on.

"Shall we go?" Austin said in a funny British accent. "_Percy's accent is better." _I thought to myself.

"We shall." I said grinning back at him as I let him take my hand and led me to his car.

**Don't mind me I'm just an awesome LINEBREAKER taking you to Austin and Annabeth's date.**

Austin took me to go see The Avengers movie. It was a movie I wanted to really see. When we got to theater I insisted to pay but he paid for the tickets and the candy.

In the middle of the movie Austin did the old yawn trick and put his arm around me. I laughed, kissed him on the cheek and leaned into him.

The movie was about 2 hours long so when we got out it was around 9:00pm. We decided to take a stroll through Times Square. We were hand and hand and everything was just perfect.

I decided that I wanted Austin to be my boyfriend right then and there. He didn't care if Percy was famous or not. The only thing I have left for Austin to do was to meet Percy.

Percy would decide if he was right for me.

We walked over and sat on a bench and asked each other silly questions.

"First Kiss?" Austin asked me. My head was in his lap and he was stroking my hair.

"Percy." I smiled remembering that we wanted to get over with. It was everything I wanted my first kiss to be. "We were both 13 and we wanted to get it over with." Austin smile a little but I could see that his eyes were a little angered.

"What are yours?" I asked Austin.

"I didn't have my first kiss until I was 15." He said sheepishly. "But it was definitely the wrong girl and the wrong time. It was horrible." I laughed and sat up.

I grabbed Austin's hand and we started for his car.

I heard a flash of several cameras go off. _"Shit"_ I muttered. The paparazzi followed me on a freaking date. What kind of bull is that?

"Come on." I said grabbing Austin's hand and we started running. "What's wrong?" Austin said out of breath already. "The paparazzi followed me on our date." I whispered.

We had stopped behind a tree and I could see several paparazzi lurking around Austin's car. _Damn. _

"This is what we're going to do-." I turned to my right to find Austin not there. At this I panicked.

Where was he? I looked through the leafs and branches of the tree to find Austin taking pictures in front of the paparazzi! What the hell was he doing?

"Austin, get back here." I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He turned smiled and came back to me. I smiled and started to run away in the other direction to find my hand being tugged in the direction of the paparazzi.

What was Austin doing? I question myself for the third time today.

"Here's my girlfriend." Austin said. Girlfriend... I didn't agree to that.

I gave them some smiles but ignored theirs questions.

All of a sudden all of the paparazzi chanted "Kiss! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

I was about to say no but I felt lips on mine. What the heck? My eyes widened as I saw Austin kissing me with his eyes squinted closed as it looked like he was trying to concentrate.

I pulled away and slapped him. "How dare you Austin!"

"What the hell!" Austin said holding his cheek.

"You don't just kiss me like that. I'm not your girlfriend." I noticed we had caused a scene but I didn't care.

"I don't care; I only used you for the fame of Percy Jackson. I wanted to use you to get closer to him." Austin laughed and smiled.

I gasped and my eyes widened at this. "You bitch." I cried. Tears came to my eyes as I ran away, away from the cameras, Austin, and everything.

"Go run to your little Percy." I heard Austin yell.

I ran to the place Percy and I had first meet and sat down on a swing a cried. It was 10:00 o'clock and I ignored Percy's calls and texts.

It was 30 minutes later when I was still crying that I saw red Converse in front of me. _Percy._

"Annabeth, look at me." Percy said comfortingly. I shook my head no.

Percy swiftly and softly lifted my chin so I was staring in to his sea green eyes. I started to sob once again.

Percy pursed his lips as the sight of my puffy nose and red eyes. He pulled me into a hug.

"Whose body am I burying?" He growled.

* * *

><p><strong>I reread The Titan's Curse! It was freaking amazing. My favorite Percabeth moment (beside the kisses) was when Percy basically held up the sky for Annabeth. They both got grey streaks. <strong>

**The sentence in the story is from PEM's Bad Fanfiction.**

My family officially hates me. I was trying to explain PJO and the HoO to them in under a 5 minutes time frame. It was so complicated to explain. I mean who can explain the best series known to mankind in under 5 freaking minutes.

My crush calls my Texas! Pet name.

Since the last chapter I have three other crushes. 1 7th grade and 2 8th graders.

I'm off to my brother's soccer tournament. Bye!


	11. Author's Note

Hi guys! Wow it's been a while. (sorry about that)

I haven't uploaded since...2012? Wow! How have you guys been doing. I hope alright.

It's 2014 and I've definitely grown. When I started this story I was in the middle of 7th grade. (LOL) Now, I've finished 9th grade May 21st and moving on to 10th.

Good news is that I'm going to try to work on this story again. I loved the plot and I dream of it happening to me lol.

Hopefully when I post a new chapter you guys will see that I've improved because my writing was literally trash.

I would like to thank ALL OF YOU for your wonderful reviews. If it wasn't for the many reviews telling me to update I definitely would not have. I don't know how people still find this story because it's been over 2 years since I've updated.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all support - Austyn<p>

I TURN 15 ON TUESDAY, July 1st so yayyy.

See ya soon!'


End file.
